


Hunger

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [114]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Biting, Consensual Blood Drinking, Family Feels, Jarvis' Protocols, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morbie isn't the only one with Teeth, Protective Matt Murdock, does this count as 'pregnancy scare'?, random cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Random cravings... in the middle of the night... ugh, of course there's none in the house.





	Hunger

Michael was grumbling and rubbing his eyes, shifting the bag in his arm when it started slipping, “J, did I forget something?”

“Sir, you were the one that went out after a 'craving', we had no need to go shopping at 11pm...”

“Still, did I forget something?”

“No, sir, not that I noticed.”

He grumbled and glared at the boxes in the bag, “All this over a random Pops craving and box mac and cheese... I blame Ned for this shit, let him know.”

“He's aware, sir. He's currently cackling about corrupting you.”

“He had to mention Pops at the last game night... Asshole. I hope you woke him up.”

“He's on a gaming binge, I'm afraid he was already awake.”

Michael grumbled, “Still... all his fault.”

Jarvis made that amused crackle about the time Michael caught a voice he knew well, “I suggest you back off-”

Michael frowned and tilted his head up, catching a flash of yellow before smiling at familiar set of horns poking out from the shadows, “Hey, Red, slow night?”

“Just- heard some worrying rumors, thought I'd take a walk.”

“This... ain't anywhere near your stomping grounds... Business?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Interested in a late night bowl of cereal?”

He shook his head, “Not right now, kid, maybe later. Any word yet?”

Michael shook his head, “Nope, just some annoying whiners needing patched up... That better not be why you're heading my way...”

“No, that's not the reason, got wind of someone looking for you.”

Michael laughed, “Horns, I'm the most sought after doctor for all things that go bump in the night... A lot of people are looking for me anymore.”

“They aren't looking for help, from what I've heard, it's why I was checking in on you.”

Michael snorted, “We're fine, all good. I'll let ya know when I need help with a self defense verdict.”

That got him a head shake, “Just, take care of yourself kid.”

“Yeah, watch where you're going on your way home, hate to hear you got lost.”

He heard laughter before Daredevil was already headed off. “Sir, Peter just got back from patrol.”

“Tell him we're having a weird late dinner... I've got weird cravings.”

“Sir, should we, check you over?”

Michael rolled his eyes and stopped fiddling with the now half open box of cereal as he got to the building, “People get weird cravings, J, I'm not pregnant. I mean, hell I was sicker than a dog when I was last time. And we haven't really- I mean,” he actually glanced down and tapped at his stomach when the chances finally sunk in, “Yeah, nothing, not pregnant. Just, weird cravings.”

Jarvis was waiting when he got home, “Forgive me, sir, but is it a bad thing that I wish that weren't true, in a way?”

Michael smirked, “Not gonna lie, no it's not a bad thing, but Parker is still growing and we- we need to make sure Xe's set and ready to be classified as 'adult' before we think about any others.”

Jarvis had this look while Michael was setting his bag on the counter and pulling the coveted Pops from the back and finally getting it open, “Sir, might I interrupt your late night snack?”

Michael hummed at him questioningly as he chewed, “Hey, I got my Pops, I'm good, what's up, J?”

Michael smirked as Jarvis spun him and lifted to lay him back over the counter, “Perhaps a different type of late night snack, sir?”

Michael squirmed and huffed out a laugh as Jarvis tried to kiss him, “Reel it in, J, let me get a drink and wash my hands. I'm in no mood to deal with smearing Pops everywhere.” Jarvis was smiling as he kept watch as Michael scrubbed down his sticky hands and cleared the dry food from his mouth, “Alright, you were saying?”

Jarvis grinned as he spun him, trapping him against the counter again, kissing him and drawing him close. Michael moaned and held him close, grinding back as they kissed and teased each other, “Sir, is it bad that I want to-”

“J, fuck, I don't care as long as whatever this is keeps going.” Michael hummed and clung, enjoying the slow teasing and tender kissing.

“Sir, if I was to-” Michael moaned at the teeth pressed to his neck, thrusting up as he was settled onto the counter.

“Yes, just- don't get it everywhere. Biting me isn't a limit for you, J. There's no reason for it to be.”

“Would this be too much?” Michael flinched at the much sharper press of teeth to his neck, “Sir?”

“Fuck, of course you've got a goddamn vampire protocol.”

Jarvis chuckled and bit harder, Michael gasped and panted as he pulled him closer, “Sir?”

“Fuck, why does that have the same effect of feeding?”

“Endorphins, sir, shall I continue?”

“Only, only if,” Michael grabbed him and kissed him, flipped them to pull Jarvis onto the counter, “Only if we fuck while you do it.”

Jarvis pinned his hands when he tried to grab for his pants, “If you fuck me, sir, I will happily oblige.”

Michael growled, tasting blood when he kissed him as he scrambled to get their pants off before pushing forward, “God, J, is this what it's like when you fuck me? Just- ready for it.”

Jarvis smiled as he pulled him down, “Not even close, sir, just as enjoyable though,” Michael gasped when he felt the sharp teeth again, hips jerking forward harshly before he moaned when the bite was harder and he felt Jarvis sucking against his neck.

Michael whimpered thrusts slowing at he ground into him while Jarvis bit harder, “Fuck, yes, harder.”

“Sir, have you notice yet?”

Michael hummed in confusion until he finally felt the thump against his chest, blinking when Jarvis pulled away and lifted his wrist up to press it against his nose, “Heartbeat,” he mumbled as he caught the scent, one he'd never gotten from Jarvis, “Blood...”

“Care to try 'Bloodletting' protocol, sir? I'd assume authentic tastes better than synthetic.”

Michael's sex addled mind finally kicked in as he nuzzled the wrist, “You're re-purposing my blood...”

“If I didn't, it would go to waste, bio-hazard treatment after all.” Jarvis grinned, “The best part, no worrying about hitting arteries.”

Michael grabbed his neck and pulled him as he slammed forward, “I- I can still hurt you...”

“You could sir,” Jarvis moaned as he lifted his leg higher, “But any damage can be repaired. No permanent harm can be done.”

Jarvis grinned when Michael growled at latched onto his throat, clinging tight and just holding on as the desperation from the mix of blood and sex settled in. Michael finally pulled away with a whimper, licking the wound clean and whining when there was no more to drink, “J- you're, dry.”

“I'm sorry, sir, I didn't want to- risk,” Jarvis eyes flickered as Michael grinned and fucked into him event harder, “Yes, right there, just a little more.”

Michael bit down harder, deeper than he would ever risk with Peter as Jarvis shuddered and came between them, “God, J, you're the best.”

“Forgive me, sir, I don't usually- I couldn't risk, I would have wasted the stock if I'd ejaculated before you'd finished with it.”

Michael was just smiling as he watched Jarvis eyes shudder on and offline as he recovered, fingers timidly brushing the jagged bite, “This- this will heal, right?”

“It will repair, don't fear, sir. I- once I'm back online I can begin the repairs.”

“J, thank you.”

“Any time, sir. Though I'm sure Peter will be a bit annoyed he missed the show.”

“Where is he anyway? Didn't you say he got back,” Michael frowned as he helped Jarvis up to help clean up the mess.

“He decided on a Jacuzzi bath, sir, he's taking his time.”

“Mhm,” Michael smirked, “Wanna go crash his bath?”

Jarvis smirked, “I'm sure he'd love us to.”

 

 


End file.
